


Blood Dates

by Widow_Spyder



Series: Sengen Week 2 [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Visits, Fainting, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Sengen week, blood taking, day 3 morse code, sengen, sengen week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: “Hello. I’m Dr. Ishigami, but you can call me Senku. I’ll be taking your blood today.” The doctor said with a slight grimace as he extended his hand to shake. He said it like it was a foreign script he had to follow even though he’d probably said it dozens of times already as a doctor. In fact, if it weren’t for Gen’s caliber in mentalism, he might not have noticed at all.But good gods, Gen hoped that wasn’t the only thing he’d be taking from him today.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080821
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Blood Dates

‘It’ll be fine,’ Gen’s manager had told him. ‘It’s just a tiny needle prick in your arm, some waiting, and then you’ll be done. Plus, the media will just eat it up.’

Gen had shaken his head at that. The point about donating blood wasn’t about publicity. It was about potentially saving lives. He’d told his manager as much only to get grumbling in return and a mumbled ranting that sounded suspiciously like he was being cursed out, but Gen ignored it. He’d talked about doing this on a podcast a while back, but since he had been on tour, he didn’t have the chance to do it until after he came back home. 

Now he finally had that chance. 

He’d been home for at least two weeks by then, and after getting himself acclimated and back on the right sleep schedule, he signed himself up at the local blood center. Gen was excited as he skipped up the steps into the building and was led to a waiting area with chairs. After taking a seat, he was given a form he had to fill out that confirmed his details, which he signed quickly. Gen was glad the waiting room was practically empty because when they needed to check his iron levels, he couldn’t stop the little squeak escaping his throat as they pricked his finger. 

Then he got his blood pressure checked, and all he had to do after that was wait until he was called up. The wait honestly wasn’t that bad, seeing as there weren’t too many people at the clinic anyway, but even so, it felt like the universe had suddenly turned its eye towards him as he was approached by the doctor. Gen had always prided himself on his composure seeing as he was a performer and all, but as the doctor motioned him to stand up and follow the gorgeous doctor to a chair, he felt his knees shake a little. It took everything in him not to shiver once he heard his voice. 

“Hello. I’m Dr. Ishigami, but you can call me Senku. I’ll be taking your blood today.” The doctor said with a slight grimace as he extended his hand to shake. He said it like it was a foreign script he had to follow even though he’d probably said it dozens of times already as a doctor. In fact, if it weren’t for Gen’s caliber in mentalism, he might not have noticed at all. 

_But good gods, Gen hoped that wasn’t the only thing he’d be taking from him today._

Gen only snapped out of it when he realized Senku’s hand was still extended and that he should probably respond instead of oggle at his hot doctor. “Right! Hello, sorry I’m Asagiri Gen, or just Gen is fine. I’ll be giving you my blood today, but you already knew that.” Gen shook Senku’s hand with a nervous laugh as he cringed internally at his response. _Nice, you can manipulate an entire audience of people, but when it comes to one cute guy, you can’t even form a good sentence._

“Have you had your blood taken before?” Senku asked as he checked over his form. 

“No, not once, unless you count blood tests, but I guess that is the same concept, so yes, I have technically.” Gen rambled, only stopping when Senku held up a hand to stop him, laughing. 

“I got it, thank you.” 

Gen laughed as well. “Sorry, I’m usually much more composed.”

“Yeah, I feel that. Usually, I’m not as stiff.” Senku said as he took Gen’s arm and wrapped a rubber ribbon around his upper arm. 

“Oh? I never would’ve guessed with the cringe you made when you introduced yourself.” Gen smirked, making Senku roll his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, mentalist, this is gonna pinch a little.”

Gen grimaced as the needle entered his skin. Once it was situated, he let out a breath. “How’d you know I was a mentalist?”

“You were just on tour, right?” 

“So you watched it, huh? What’d you think?” Gen teased as much as he could as Senku monitored the machine now connected to his arm. 

Senku playfully glared at him. “I can’t give opinions on patients. 

“And what if I wasn’t a patient?” Gen propositioned, winking for extra measure and just hoping he hadn’t miscalculated the situation. 

To his relief, Senku smirked, making Gen’s heart flutter as he watched Senku lean closer to him. Something rubber dropped into his open palm. “Squeeze this to keep your blood flow going. I’ll check on you in a bit.” Senku winked before he walked off, leaving Gen dumbly staring at his departure before he settled down. 

Gen huffed fondly as he leaned back in the chair and took a look at the tube, sucking his blood out. It was kind of strange to watch, so Gen turned his attention back towards Senku, who was walking around, checking on others, and just overall making butterflies fly around in Gen’s stomach. He felt like a lovesick teenager. 

“How’re you feeling?” Senku asked as he approached Gen again. 

“Fine! Completely fine.” Gen stammered as he wiped the spit off his lips, threatening to dribble off, making Senku chuckle. Gen never thought he’d get to hear what heaven sounded like, but here he was. 

“That’s good. You’re almost done.”

Gen smiled as he watched Senku turn his back and fiddle with a machine. That’s when Gen realized the fuzzy feeling in his head wasn’t because of his newly found crush on the hot doctor; he felt lightheaded. 

He couldn’t speak, could barely hear, and his vision was shorting out. Consciousness was hanging on by a string, and he was sure his eyes had rolled up since he could no longer see anything. And the hot doctor wasn’t looking. No one was seeing this, and as thoughts of panic surged through him, Gen moved to warn him the best way he could think of. 

_Tap, tap, tap, long tap, long tap, long tap, tap, tap, tap._

A simple rhythm, a simple sequence, the first one you learn and what should be the last one you use. A cry for help when you couldn’t speak, and as the last vestiges of awareness escaped, Gen just hoped the doctor knew morse code. 

\- - - - - - - - -

The first thing that came to Gen as awareness came back was Senku’s hand on his shoulder and his voice talking to him.

“Gen? You with me?”

_Yes,_ Gen thought as he rapped his knuckles on the table again. _Long tap, tap, long tap, long tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

“Okay that’s good.” Senku sighed. “Can you open your eyes?” 

Rather than answer, Gen titled his head back on the chair and peeled his eyes open. He was greeted by the beautiful sight of Senku smiling at him. Gen smiled back. 

“You passed out for a minute, but your blood pressure is normal again, so you should be fine.” Senku said. 

“Oh, that’s good.” Gen breathed. “Sorry about that.” 

“Don’t worry, it happens. You’re lucky I know morse code.”

Gen chuckled. “You just keep surprising, don’t you?” 

Senku huffed, waving his hand in dismissal, though Gen could clearly see the grin on his face until it turned serious again. “I’d just like to ask... How much do you weigh?” Senku asked. 

“105, last I checked.” Gen said. His manager always made him watch his weight as he performed so he fit the stereotypical celebrity stature. 

“That’s why. There’s a weight minimum for a reason, Gen.” Senku informed, with a small shake of his head. Gen nodded. “Next time, follow it exactly so this doesn’t happen again.”

“Next time?” Gen asked, hope sparkling in his stomach. _Maybe this wasn’t a train wreck after all?_

Senku raised his eyebrow in question. “Was this the only time you wanted to donate?” 

“No, no, I’d be happy to come back and see you- I mean donate!” Gen blushed, making Senku laugh. 

“Well I’d be happy to see you donate again too, but you shouldn’t do it so soon again. Wait until you’ve gained enough weight not to pass out. And don’t come in on an empty stomach or long night and be sure to be hydrated.” Senku rambled as he untethered the tube connected to Gen’s arm and helped steady him when he stood up. 

“Right, will do.” Gen laughed as they both walked to the door. Gen was sad they were parting so soon. “So I’ll see you around then?”

“You could or…” Senku trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Or?” Gen chuckled as Senku stared at their shoes for a moment, his ears turning a suspicious shade of pink. 

“Just to be sure you’re okay, I could check on you again sometime on the weekend?”

Gen beamed. “I’d love to, Senku-chan!” 

Senku’s blush darkened as he waved him off. “Yeah, yeah, go check yourself out, mentalist.”

“Of course~” Gen said as he signed the exit form and practically skipped out of the clinic. While he wasn’t expecting to pass out on the hot doctor, he was happy to get a date out of it. As Gen walked towards the train station, something poked him in the jeans of his pocket. It was a business card. 

Gen couldn’t help but smile giddily as he read the added text. “For our next check-up on Friday, call me~” written in red pen situated just above ‘Dr. Ishigami Senku’ and his number.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I'm a little late but that's okay. Happy New Year everyone! Can finally put 2020 back in hell where it belongs even though mentally I'm still in July. Thank you to Alyxer for giving me the details and story idea for today's fic! I couldn't be more grateful~
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Want fic updates? I have a tumblr! @ Widow-Spyder


End file.
